wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Jesień/Rozdział XII
Już na samym świtaniu Witek, umęczony zabawą i wyganiany przez Jagustynkę, pobiegł do chałupy. Wieś spała jeszcze na dnie mroków, co słały się nisko nad ziemią grubym, rzednącym zwałem, staw leżał martwy, przygnieciony mroczną gęstwą drzew obrzeźnych i tak utopiony w ciemnicy, że ledwie ku środkowi wyleniał się w nocy i majaczył brzaskami niby to oko zasnute bielmem. Przymrozek brał mocny, przeciągał zimny wiatr, że skrzepłe powietrze raziło nozdrza i dech zapierało, ziemia dzwoniła pod nogami i zmarzłe kałuże siniały na drodze niby szkła potrzaskane i oślepłe, a świat się z wolna rozbielał świtaniem, wychylał z mroków oszroniały i ogłuchły przemarzłą cichością, psy ino kajś niekaj naszczekiwały sennie, młyn hurkotał w oddali, a weselna wrzawa buchała z chałupy i rozkrążała się szeroko, na dobre śmignięcie kamieniem. W Borynowej izbie tliło się jeszcze światełko maleńkie jako ten robaczek świętojański, aż Witek zajrzał przez okno; stary Roch siedział przy stole i z książki pośpiewywał pobożne pieśnie. Chłopak cicho przesunął się do obory i jął macać skobla, gdy naraz z wrzaskiem odskoczył, bo pies jakiś rzucił mu się na piersi ze skowytem. – Łapa! Łapa! Wróciłeś to, piesku, wróciłeś, biedoto!– wykrzykiwał rozeznawszy psa i aż przysiadł na progu z radości. – Głodnyś, chudziaku, co? Znalazł za pazuchą zaoszczędzoną na weselu kiełbasę i wtykał mu do pyska, ale Łapa nie rwał się do jadła, jeno szczekał, rzucał mu się na piersi i skamlał z radości. – Głodziły cię, biedoto, i wygnały we świat! – szeptał otwierając drzwi do obory i zaraz, jak stał, rzucił się na wyrko. – Już ja cię teraz bronił będę i starunek o tobie miał... – mruczał zakopując się w słomę, a pies legł w podle, warkał i polizywał go po twarzy. Rychło obaj zasnęli. A ze stajni obok położonej wołał Kuba słabym, schorzałym głosem, wołał długo, ale Witek spał jak kamień, dopiero Łapa, poznawszy głos, jął zajadle szczekać i targać kapotę, aż przecknął. – Czego? – mamrotał przez sen. – Wody! Tak me rozbiera gorącość... wody! Choć markotny był i śpik go morzył, zaniósł mu pełne wiadro i podstawił do picia. – Takim chory, że ledwie zipię... co to warczy? – A Łapa ! Wróciło psisko od Antków ! – Łapa! – szepnął macając w ciemności za psim łbem, a Łapa wyskakiwał, szczekał i darł się na wyrko. – Witek, załóż koniom siana, bo dzwonią zębami o pusty żłób, a ja się poruszyć nie mogę. Tańcują jeszcze?– pytał po chwili, gdy chłopak stoczył ze stropu siano i zakładał je za drabiny. – Cheba na połednie skończą, a tak się niektóre popiły, że na drodze leżą. – Używają se gospodarze, używają – westchnął ciężko. – Młynarze byli? – Byli, ino rychlej poszli. – Narodu dużo? – Kto by ta porachował?... Aż się przelewało w chałupie. – Przyjmowali suto? – Kiej we dworze jakim. Mięso całymi michami roznosili, a co gorzałki wychlali, a co piwa, co miodu ! Samych kiełbas były trzy niecki czubate. – Przenosiny kiedy? – A dzisiaj na odwieczerzy. – Użyją se jeszcze, nacieszą się... Mój Jezu, myślałech, że jaką kosteczkę ogryzę i podjem se choć raz do sytu, a tu leż, zdychaj i nasłuchuj, jak się drugie zabawiają. Witek poszedł spać. – Żeby choć te oczy napaść.. żeby... Zamilkł znużony, żuł w sobie żałość, a jakieś ciche, nieśmiałe skargi jako te ptaszki ustałe, tłukły mu się po piersiach i boleśnie piukały. – Niech im ta pójdzie na zdrowie, niech choć oni żyją... – myślał pogładzając psi łeb. Gorączka mroczyła go coraz bardziej, więc jakby na odegnanie zaczął szeptać pacierz i Panujezusowemu miłosierdziu oddawał się gorąco na wolę i niewolę, ale zapominał słów, sen nań spadał raz po raz, a ciąg szeptów, nabrzmiałych prośbą i łzami, rwał się i rozsypywał niby czerwone paciorki, że chciał je zgarniać, tak widno toczyły się po kożuchu; zapominał jednak o wszystkim, zasypiał... Budził się czasami, wodził pustym wzrokiem i nic nie rozeznawszy zapadał znowu, leciał w martwą, trupią ćmę. To znowu jęczał i tak krzyczał przez sen, aż konie z chrapaniem rwały się na łańcuchach, trzeźwiał nieco i unosił głowy. – Jezus, żeby choć dnia doczekać! – jęczał trwożnie i wybiegał oczyma przez okienko, we świat, za dniem; słońca szukał po niebie szarym, ostygłym i poprzebijanym blednącymi gwiazdami... Ale dzień był jeszcze daleko. Stajnia tonęła w mętnej kurzawie brzasków, że już kontury koni jęły się wycinać, a drabiny pod okienkami, niby żebra, prześwitywały pod światło... Już nie zasypiał, bo bóle nań przyszły nowe, wślizgiwały się w nogę niby sękate kije i tak rozpierały, tak wierciły, tak piekły, jakby kto żywym ogniem rany przysypywał, że zerwał się nagle i zaczął ze wszystkich sił krzyczeć, aż Witek się obudził i przybiegł. – Zamrę już! Zamrę! Tak mnie boli, tak we mnie choroba rośnie i dusi... Witek, bieżyj po Jambroża... o Jezus, albo Jagustynki zawołaj... może co poredzą, bo już nie wydzierżę... już ta ostatnia godzina na mnie idzie... ten czas ostatni... – buchnął strasznym płaczem, zarył twarz w słomę i łkał żałością a strachem. A Witek mimo rozespania pobiegł na wesele. Tańcowali jeszcze w najlepsze, ale Jambroży był spity już swoim zwyczajem, stał na drodze na wprost domu, potaczał się od stawu do płotów i wyśpiewywał. Darmo go Witek prosił i za rękaw ciągał, dziad jakby nie słyszał i nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, potaczał się ino a śpiewał zapamiętale ciągle tę samą śpiewkę. Pobiegł do Jagustynki, że to i ona znająca była na chorobach, ale stara z kumami siedziała w komorze i tak se przepijały krupnikiem, tak se dogadzały piwem, a tak wraz gadały i jazgotały śpiewaniem, że ani jej było co czym mówić. Raz i drugi skamlał, by szła do Kuby, to go w końcu wyciepnęła za drzwi i coś niecoś pięścią przyłożyła na drogę; z płaczem poleciał do stajni, tyle ano wskórawszy. A że Kuba był zasnął znowu na tę chwilę, więc zakopał się w słomę, przyokrył łachami na głowę i spał. Dobrze po śniadaniu obudziło go porykiwanie krów głodnych i nie wydojonych i piekłowanie Jagustynki, która zaspawszy jak i drudzy, krzykiem nadrabiała przy obrządzaniu gospodarstwa. Dopiero kiej coś niecoś zepchnęła roboty, zajrzała do Kuby. – Dopomóżcie, poredźcie – prosił cicho. – A to się ożeń z młódką, a wnet się wylekujesz!– zaczęła wesoło, ale skoro się przyjrzała jego twarzy sinej i obrzękłej, spoważniała prędko. – Księdza ci więcej potrzeba niźli dochtora! Cóż ja ci poredzę? Co? Zamówiłabym, okadziła, a bo to pomoże?... Widzi mi się, żeś ty już chory na śmierć, na czystą śmierć... – Zamrę? – W boskiej to mocy, ale widzi mi się, że Kostusi z pazurów się nie wypsniesz. – Zamrę, powiadacie?... – Po dobrodzieja by ano posłać, co? – Dobrodzieja! – wykrzyknął zdumiony. – Dobrodzieja przywieść tutaj, do stajni, do mnie?... Co wama po głowie chodzi? – A cóż to? Z cukru jest i rozpuści się w tym łajnie końskim? Ksiądz jest od tego, by gdzie go do chorego proszą, szedł. – Jezus! A miałbym to śmiałość, w ten gnój, do mnie?.. – Głupiś jak ten baran! – cisnęła ramionami i poszła. – Sama głupia, ani wie, co powiada... – mruknął oburzony srodze, opadł ciężko na barłóg i długo jeszcze rozmyślał. – Zachcialo się babie... hale, dobrodziej kochany po pokojach se chodzi...z książek poczytuje... z Panem Bogiem rozmawia... i do mnie by go wołać?... Te kobiety to ino aby ozorem mleć... głupia... I tak już pozostał sam, bo jakby o nim zapomnieli. Witek czasami naglądał, aby koniom przysypać obroku, napoić, to i jemu podawał wody, i wnet znikał, leciał na wesele, które znowu zaczęło się zbierać u Dominikowej na przenosiny, a czasami Józka wpadała z krzykiem, wtykała mu kawałek placka, nagadała, natrzepała, nawiała stajnię wrzaskiem, aż kury gdakały z przestrachu na płotach, i uciekała śpieszno. Juści, miała po co, bo tam się już zabawiali niezgorzej, muzyka huczała przez ściany i krzyki szły wesołe a śpiewania. A Kuba leżał cicho, bo jakoś z rzadka chwytały go bolenia, więc ino nasłuchiwał i rozeznawał, jak się tam zabawiają, a pogadywał z Łapą, któren nie opuścił go ani na chwilę, i pojadali se społecznie Józin placek; albo cmokał na konie i przemawiał do nich. Rżały radośnie i odwracały od żłobów łby, a nawet źróbka urwała się z uździenicy i przychodziła do wyrka baraszkować i tulić wilgotne a ciepłe chrapy do jego twarzy. – Schudłaś, biedoto, schudłaś! – Głaskał ją czule i całował po rozdętych nozdrzach. – Nie bój się, wyzdrowieję rychło, to wnet ci boki podkrzepię, choćby i czystym owsem... Milknął wnet i patrzył bezmyślnie w poczerniałe sęki, z których sączyły się na ściany żywiczne strugi, niby łzy krwawe i zastygłe... Słoneczny a przybladły dzień zaglądał przez szpary cichymi oczyma, drzwiami zaś wywartymi buchał szeroki potok jasności skrzącej, migotliwej, jako złote pajęczyny po ścierniskach, w których trzepały się muchy z sennym, omdlałym brzękiem. Godziny przechodziły za godzinami i wlekły się wolno, jak te dziady ślepe i kulawe, po srogich piaskach idące z utrudzeniem a w cichości, albo jako ten kamień, co pada w topiel i leci, przepada, ginie, a nawet go oczy człowiecze nie chycą. Ino czasem wróble rozświergotane wrzaskliwą bandą wpadały do stajni i zuchwale rzucały się na żłoby... – Jakie to zmyślne juchy! – szeptał. – Takiemu ptaszkowi, a Pan Jezus rozum daje,. że wie, gdzie pożywienie znaleźć. Cicho, Łapa, niech się pożywią i wspomogą biedoty, bo i na nich zima przyjdzie. – Przyciszał, bo pies skoczył wypędzać rabusiów. Świnie zaczęły kwiczeć w podwórzu i cochać się o węgły, aż stajnia drgała, a potem jęły wtykać w drzwi długie, obłocone ryje i pokwikiwać. – Wypędź, Łapa! Dziadaki jedne, wszystkiego im zawżdy mało! Po nich kury zakrzekorzyły przed progiem, a wielki, czerwony kogut ostrożnie zaglądał, cofał się, bił skrzydłami i krzykał, aż zuchwale wskoczył za próg, do kobiałki pełnej obroku, a za nim reszta, ale nie zdążyły się jeszcze najeść, bo wnet nadciągnęły rozgęganą gromadą gęsi, z sykiem migotały w progu czerwone dzioby i chwiały się białe, powyciągane szyje. – Wygoń, piesku, wygoń! Swarzą się juchy kiej te baby ! Juści, że wnet się rozległ wrzask, pisk, łomotanie skrzydeł i pióra poleciały kieby z rozprutej pierzyny, bo Łapa nie żałował sobie uciechy; powrócił zziajany, z wywieszonym ozorem i skomlał radośnie. – Cicho no ! Od domu rozlatywały się gniewne głosy Jagustynki, bieganina i trzaski sprzętów, przewlekanych z izby do izby. – Gotują się do przenosin! Drogą ktoś niektoś przejeżdżał, ale z rzadka, a teraz zasie człapał się z piskiem wóz jakiś; Kuba rozeznawał pilnie. – Kłębów wóz, w jednego konia i drabinami, pewnie po ściółkę do lasu. Juści, oś w przodku wytarta i bez to się piast przeciera i skrzypi. Po drogach wciąż snuły się odgłosy kroków, rozmowy, głosy leciały i drgały ledwie dosłyszane, ledwie odczute brzmienia, ale je chwytał w lot i rozpoznawał. – Stary Pietras. do karczmy idzie – mruczał. – Walentowa wykrzykuje... pewnie gąski czyje przeszły na jej stronę... Piekielnica nie baba! Kozłowa widzi mi się... juści... bieży i krzyczy... juści ona!... Pietrek Rafałów... rajcuje jucha, jakby miał kluski w gębie... księża kobyła po wodę jedzie, tak... postaje... zawadza kołami... jeszcze se kiedy kulasy połamie... I tak se z wolna rozpoznawał wszystko i myślami, i tym widzeniem czującym po wsi chodził, kłopotał się, zabiegał, turbował i żył życiem wsi całej, że ledwie spostrzegł, jak dzień przechodził z wolna; ściany przygasły, drzwi zbladły i stajnia mroczeć poczęła. Już pod sam wieczór przyszedł Jambroży nie wytrzeźwiony do cna, bo się jeszcze potaczał i mówił tak prędko, że trudno było rozebrać. – Nogeś pono wykręcił? – A obaczcie i poredźcie. W milczeniu odwijał szmaty przekrwione, zeschłe i tak przywarte do nogi, że Kuba zaczął krzyczeć wniebogłosy. – I panna przy rodach tak nie kwiczy! – mruknął urągliwie. – Kiej boli!... A dyć nie szarpcie! Jezus! – wył prawie. – A to cię uszlachtowali! Pies ci łydkę wyżarł czy co? wykrzyknął zdumiony, bo łydka była poszarpana, zaropiała, noga spuchła jak konew. – To... ino nie powiedajcie nikomu... borowy me postrzelił... ino... – Prawda... śruciny siedzą pod skórą kiej mak... z daleka do cię wygarnął? Ho, ho! Kulas widzi mi się na nic już... kosteczki chroboczą ano... Czemuś to zaraz mnie nie wołał? – Bojałem się... jakby się dowiedziały, na zajączka wyszedłem... ustrzeliłem... i już na polu byłem... a ten kiej nie rypnie do mnie... – Powiadał kiedyś w karczmie borowy, że ktoś im szkody czyni... – Hale... szkody... niby to zające należą do kogo... ścierwa... zasadził się na mnie... już na polu byłem, a ten z obu luf strzelił... żeby cię, piekielniku... ino nic nie mówcie...do sądu by pozwały... strażniki... i zarno by i fuzję wzieny... a to nie moja... Myślałech, że samo przejdzie... pomóżcie, bo tak rwie, tak boli... – Takiś to majster! Taki se ścichapęk, lelum polelum, a z dziedzicem zajączkami się dzieli... Cie!... Ale kulasem za tę spółkę zapłacisz... Obejrzał raz jeszcze i srodze się strapił. – Za późno, o wiela za późno! – Poredźcie, poredźcie – jęczał wystraszony. Już nic nie odrzekł, ino rękawy zakasał, wydobył ostry kozik, nogę ujął krzepko i jął wydłubywać śruciny i ropę wyciskać. Kuba zrazu ryczał jak zwierz dorzynany, aż mu zatkał gębę kożuchem, ścichł, bo zemdlał z bólu. Oporządził mu nogę, obłożył jakąś maścią, obwinął w nowe szmaty, dopiero go otrzeźwił. – Do szpitala musisz iść... – mruknął cicho. – Do szpitala?... – Nieprzytomny był jeszcze. – Urznęliby ci nogę, to byś może i wyzdrowiał. – Nogę?.. – Juści, już na nic, zepsuta, czernieje cała. – Urznęliby? – pytał nie mogąc pojąć. – W kolanie. Nie bój się, mnie kula urwała przy samym zadzie, a żyję. – To ino urznąć bolejące miejsce i byłbym zdrowym?... – Jakby kto ręką odjął... ale do szpitala trza ci zaraz iść... – Nie, bojam się, nie... do szpitala... – Głupiś!... – Tam żywcem krają... tam... Oberznijcie wy... co ino zechcecie, zapłacę, oberznijcie... do szpitala nie chcę, wolę już tutaj zdychać... – To i zdechniesz... doktór ino może ci oberznąć. Pójdę zaraz do wójta, żeby ci na jutro dali podwodę i odwieźli do miasta. – Próżno pójdziecie, bo do szpitala nie pójdę... – powiedział twardo. – Hale, będą ci się pytali, głupi! – Urznąć i zaraz wyzdrowieje... – powtarzał Kuba po jego wyjściu. Noga przestała go boleć po opatrunku zdrętwiała tylko aż po pachwiny, a po całym boku czuł, jakby mrówki łaziły, nie zważał na to, bo się głęboko zamedytował – Wyzdrowiałbym! Musi być, że i tak jest, przecież Jambroży kulasa całego nie ma... na kuli chodzi... Powieda, że jakby ręką odjął... Ale Boryna by mnie wygnał...juści, parobek bez kulasa... ni do pługa, ni do żadnej roboty. Cóż ja bym począł? Bydło mi ino pasać albo na żebry iść... we świat, pod kościół gdzie... abo jak ten stary trep na śmiecie... zdychać pode płotem. Jezus miłosierny! Jezus! Zrozumiał nagle jasno i aż się podniósł z oślepiającej trwogi. – Jezus! Jezus! – powtarzał gorączkowo, bezprzytomnie dygocząc cały. Zaniósł się głębokim, żalnym płaczem, krzykiem niemocy, staczającej się w przepaść bez ratunku. Długo wył i szamotał się w męce, ale przez te łzy i rozpacze jęły mu się wić postanowienia jakieś, medytacje, przycichał z wolna, uspokajał się i tak zagłębiał w siebie, nic nie słyszał; jak przez sen majaczyło mu się granie jakieś, śpiewy, wrzaski bliskie. W ten sam czas wesele się ano przenosiło do Boryny. Robili przenosiny Jagusi do męża. Nieco przódzi przeprowadzili tęgą krowę i przewieźli skrzynkę, pierzyny i statki różne, jakie w wianie dostawała. Teraz zaś, może w pacierz po zachodzie, kiej zmroczało i świat się zaciągał mgłami, bo na odmianę szło, wywalili się od Dominikowej. Muzyka szła na przedzie i raźno przegrywała, a za nią Jagusię, wystrojoną jeszcze po weselnemu, matka wiedła z braćmi i kumami, a dopiero wpodle, gdzie kto wziął miejsce, walili hurmą weselnicy. Szli z wolna wzdłuż stawu, któren poczerniał i gasł przyzduszony mrokiem, wskroś mgieł coraz gęstszych, w ciszy ciemnicy ogłuchłej i ślepej jeszcze, że tupoty i grania rozlegały się krótko i dudniały jakby spod wody. Młódź podśpiewywała czasami, to kuma jaka zawiedła, chłop któren wrzasnął: "da dana", ale wnet cichli, ochoty jeszcze nie było i ziąb wilgotny przejmował do żywego. Dopiero kiej nawrócili w Borynowe opłotki, druhny zaśpiewały: A płakała dziewczyna, Jak jej ślub dawali; Cztery świece zapalili, W organy zagrali. Myślałaś, dziewczyno, Że ci zawsze będą grać?... Wczoraj trochę, dzisiaj trochę... A na całe życie płacz... Da dana! A na całe życie płacz! Na ganku przed progiem czekał już Boryna, kowalowie i Józka. Dominikowa wniosła przodem w węzełku skibkę chleba, soli szczyptę, węgiel, wosk z gromnicy i pęk kłosów poświęconych na Zielną, a gdy i Jaguś próg przestąpiła, kumy ciskały za nią nitki wyprute i paździerze, by zły nie miał przystępu i wiodło się jej wszystko. Wraz też witali się, całowali a życzyli młodym szczęścia, zdrowia i co tam Pan Bóg da, a do izby szli, że wnet zawalili ławy wszystkie i kąty. Grajkowie, narządzając instrumenty, pobrzękiwali z cicha, aby nie mącić poczęstunku, z jakim wystąpił Boryna. Chodził ano z pełną blachą od kuma do kuma, częstował, niewolił, w ramiona brał i przepijał do każdego; kowal mu pomagał w drugiej stronie, a Magda z Józką roznosiły na talerzach placek, miodem i serem nadziewany, któren umyślnie upiekła na przenosiny, bych się ojcu przypochlebić. Ale zabawa szła nietęgo, juści, że nikt za kołnierz nie wylewał i od kieliszków nie stronił, przepijali nawet ze smakiem, ino że jakoś nie nabierali weselnego ducha i nie wiedli się do wrzątka, ledwie parkotali, jak ta woda na słabym ogniu; siedzieli osowiale, ruchali się ciężko, nieswojo, mało pogadywali i z cicha, a jaki taki ze starszych ziewał ukradkiem, przeciągał się, a tęskliwie myślał, by się co rychlej gdzie na słomę dostać. Kobiety zaś, choć to nasienie najbardziej wrzaski i zabawę czyniące, rozwalały się ino po ławach, w kąty się kryły i mało wiele między sobą rajcowały. Jagusia w mężowej komorze wnet się przestroiła w szmaty zwyczajne, tyla że świąteczne, i wyszła ugaszczać a przyjmować, ale matka do niczego się jej tknąć nie dała. – Wesela se zażyj, córuchno! Narobisz się jeszcze, natrudzisz! – szeptała i raz w raz ją przygarniała do piersi, i z płaczem tuliła, aż to dziwno było niejednemu, boć nie we świat szła za chłopa, nie na drugą wieś i na biedę. Pośmiewali się z takiej tkliwości matczynej, a zęby ostrzyli przekpinkami, ile że teraz właśnie na przenosinach, kiej Jaguś już gospodynią weszła w mężowski dom, w tyle grontu i dobra wszelkiego, otwierały się im oczy, a niejednej matce dostałych córek zazdrość szła do gardła, dzieuchom też było jakoś nieswojo i markotno. Na drugą stronę szły, po Antkach, gdzie Ewka z Jagustynką wieczerzę narządzały, aż huczało w kominie, że Witek ledwie nadążył drwa znosić i przykładać pod ogromne gary. I po całym domu się rozłaziły, a w każdą szparę wrażały zazdrosne oczy. Nie zazdrościć to losu takiego?.. Już sam dom najlepszy we wsi, duży, widny, wysoki, stancje kieby w jakim dworze, wybielone, z podłogami, czyste! A co sprzętów, co statków różnych, obrazów samych ze dwadzieścia i wszystkie ze szkłami! A tu jeszcze obory, stajnie, stodoła, szopa! A mało to lewentarza? Pięcioro samych krowich ogonów, nie licząc byka, któren profit daje niezgorszy? Trzy konie! A gdzie jeszcze grunt? Gdzie gęsi, świnie?... Wzdychały żałośnie i raz po raz któraś z cicha rzekła: – Mój Boże, że to Pan Jezus daje takim, co i nie zasłużyły ! – Umiały sobie pomagać, umiały! – Juści, zawżdy ten dostanie, któren naprzeciw wyjdzie. – Czemuż to wasza Ulisia nie wyszła? – Bo się Boga boja i w poczciwości żyje. – I drugie też bez to samo. – A inszej to naród nie przepuści, niech choć ten razik spotkają ją po nocy z jakim chłopakiem, a już we świat na ozorach poniesą. – Taka to ma szczęście... – Bo wstydu nie ma. – A dyć chodźcie – wołał Jędrzych. – Muzyka gra, a w izbie ani jednej kiecki, że nie ma z kim tańcować! – Jaki ochotny, a pozwoli ci to matka? – Ino porteczek nie zgub i lustra nie pokaż, kiej się tak bystro rwiesz. – A kulasami po ludziach nie rzucaj! , – Z Walentową idź w parę, będą dwie pokraki! Jędrzych zaklął ino, chycił pierwszą z brzega i powiódł, nie słuchając, co za nim brzęczało. W izbie już tańcowali, z wolna jeszcze i jakby od niechcenia; jedna Nastka Gołębianka hulała ostro z Szymkiem Paczesiem. Umówili się przódzi, więc skoro muzyka zagrała, zwarli się mocno i tańcowali rzetelnie a długo; to na odpocznienie brali się wpół i nosili po izbie, aże ich ciągotki brały do siebie, to pogadywali wesoło, śmiali się w głos i biedro w biedro chodzili, aż Dominikowa z niepokojem naglądała do syna. Ale dopiero gdy nadszedł wójt – spóźnił się, bo musiał rekrutów odstawić do powiatu – rozruchalic się ludzie, bo skoro wszedł, skoro przepił raz i drugi, wziął rozprawiać z gospodarzami i przekpiwać się z "młodych". – Pan młody kiej ściana, a młoducha niby to sukno czerwone. – Jutro powiecie... – Probant z was, Macieju, toście dnia nie zmarnowali. – Nie gesior przeciech, to nijak mu na oczach wszystkich ! – I półkwaterka bym nie trzymał za tym! Rzuć ino kamuszkiem w krzaki, a zawżdy ptaszek jaki wyfrunie, wójt to wama mówi! Gruchnęli śmiechem, bo Jagna uciekła na drugą stronę. Kobiety też dogadywały, co im ślina przyniesła na język. Wnet się wrzawa wzmogła i wesołość ogarniała duszę, wójt pomógł rzetelnie, ale i gorzałka zrobiła swoje. Boryna nie żałował i flachę puszczał częstą kolejką; tańce też szły raźniejsze i gęstsze, śpiewać już poczynali, przytupywać i coraz większym kołem taczać po izbie. A na to już zjawił się Jambroży, przysiadł zaraz, nieledwie przy progu, a łakomymi oczyma wodził za flachą. – Wam ino tam głowę wykręca, gdzie kieliszki dzwonią! – rzucił wójt. – Brzękliwe są; a któren spragnionego napoi, zasługę ma! – odparł poważnie. – Naści wody, worku skórzany. – Co smakuje bydlęciu, szkodzi człowiekowi! Powiedają: "Kogo woda zbawi, to zbawi, a gorzałka każdego na nogi postawi." – To pijże okowitkę, kiejś taki kalkulant. – Przepijcie, wójcie! Powiedają i to: "Chrzest przyjmuj wodą, ślub polewaj wódką, a śmierć płakaniem." – Dobrze, powiadają, pijcie drugi... – Nie ucieknę i przed trzecim! Zawdy pijam jeden za pierwszą żonę, a dwa za drugą, – Czemuż to? – Że wczas pomarła, bym se poszukał trzeciej. – O kobiecie mu się śni, a już na odwieczerzu pomroka mu ślipie gasi... – Jeszcze bym i po ciemku zmacał kijaszkiem, gdzie babia słabizna! Izba gruchnęła śmiechem. – Z Jagustynką was zmówimy! – wołały kobiety. . – Gorzałkę lubi i pyskata tak samo – dodawały drugie. – Powiedają: "Chłop robotny i żona pyskata, to wezmą choćby i pół świata." Wójt przysiadł obok niego, a drugie w podle, gdzie kto mógł ławy zachwycić, a zbrakło miejsca, przystawali i cisnęli się do kupy, pół izby zajęli bez mała, nie bacząc na tańcujących. Wnet zasię poczęły iść przekpinki, wymysły różne, gadki, wesołe powiedania, przypowiastki, aż się izba trzęsła od śmiechów, a najbarzej Jambroży dowodził, zmyślał jucha i cyganił w żywe oczy, ino tak sprawnie i uciesznie, że się pokładali od śmiechu; a z kobiet Wachnikowa nie dała się nikomu przegadać i w pierwszą gębę grała, wójt też basował, ile mu ino baczenie na urząd pozwalało. Muzyka rżnęła od ucha, siarczyście, młódź hulała raźno, krzykała i obcasami ostro biła, a oni się tak zabawiali, społecznie i wesoło, że o Bożym świecie zapominali, aż któryś dojrzał w sieni Jankla. Wciągnęli go wnet do izby. Żyd czapkę zdjął, kłaniał się ze wszystkimi przyjaźnie, witał nie bacząc, że mu przezwiska jak kamienie latają koło uszów. – Żółtek ! Niechrzczony ! Kobyli syn ! – Cichojta! Przyjąć go czym, gorzałki mu dać! – wołał wójt. – Przechodziłem drogą, to chciałem zobaczyć, jak się gospodarze zabawiają. Bóg zapłać, panie wójcie, napiję się wódki... dlaczego nie mam się napić za zdrowie państwa młodych! Boryna wyniósł flaszkę i częstował. Jankiel kieliszek wytarł kapotą, głowę nakrył i wypił, a drugim poprawił. – Zostańcie, Jankiel, nie streficie się! Hej! Muzykanty, zagrajcie "żydowskiego"! Niech Jankiel potańcuje!– wołali ze śmiechem. – Mogę potańcować, to nie grzech! Ale nim grajkowie zrozumieli wołania, Jankiel wysunął się cicho do sieni i zniknął w podwórzu, poszedł do Kuby odbierać strzelbę. Nie spostrzegli nawet jego wyjścia, bo Jambroży nie przerywał cyganienia, a Wachnikowa wtórowała niby na basetli, tak im zeszło do samej wieczerzy; już muzyka przycichła, stoły poustawiali i grzechotano miskami, a oni wciąż się pośmiewali. Darmo Boryna zapraszał do jadła, nikt nawet nie słyszał. Potem Jaguś raz po raz przywtarzała, by szli, to ją wójt wciągnął do kupy, usadził przy sobie i za rękę trzymał. Dopiero Jasiek, z przezwiska Przewrotny, krzyknął w głos: – Do misek chodźta, ludzie, bo stygnie! – Cichoj, głupi, znajdzie się i la ciebie miska do wylizania ! – Jambroży ino cyganią, aż się kurzy, i myślą, że mu kto wierzy... – Jasiek, coć dadzą w pysk, bierz, bo twoje, ale mnie nie ruchaj, nie uredzisz. – A spróbujmy się! – odkrzyknął parob, że to głupawy był i słowa nie wyrozumiał. – Wół tak samo poredzi albo i lepiej. – Jambroży po księdzu wynoszą, to myślą, że ino sami mądrzy ! – Wpuść cielę do kościoła, a też ino ogon wyniesie! Głupia! – mruknął zeźlony. Bo to matka Jaśkowa chciała bronić syna. Ruszył też pierwszy do stołów, a za nim insi jęli zajmować miejsca, a śpiesznie, bo już kucharki wnosiły dymiące miski i smaki wiały po izbie. Usadzili się po starszeństwie i jak przystało na przenosinach, z Dominikową i jej chłopakami w pośrodku; druhny i drużbowie zasiedli razem, przy sobie, a Boryna z Jagusią ostali na izbie, by posługiwać i mieć baczenie na wszystko. Cicho się zrobiło, tyla że za oknami dzieci wrzeszczały i tuzowały się między sobą, a Łapa z ujadaniem obiegał dom i darł się do sieni, naród zaś w cichości a z powagą porał się z jadłem i ochotnie bódł miski czubate, ino łyżki skrzybotały o wręby i szkło brząkało w kolejkach. Jagusia zaś cięgiem zapraszała i prawie każdemu z osobna podtykała czy mięso, czy czego innego zarówno, a niewoliła, bych sobie nie żałowali; składnie jej to szło, i tak utrafnie każdemu to słowo przypochlebne powiadała, i taką urodnością się wszystkim miliła, że niejeden z parobków chodził za nią tęskliwymi oczyma, a matka aże rosła z kuntentności, odkładała łyżkę, by się no patrzeć na nią i cieszyć. I Boryna to widział, bo gdy szła do kucharek, leciał za nią, dopędzał w sieniach, ogarniał mocno i sielnie całował. – Gospodyni moja kochana! A dyć, kiej ta dworska pani, tak se godnie poczynasz i radzisz! – A bom to nie gospodyni! Idźcie no do izby, Gulbas z Szymonem czegoś odęci siedzą i mało co pojadają. Przepijcie do nich!... Juści, że jej słuchał i robił, co chciała! A Jagusi było dziwnie wesoło na duszy i ochotnie. Gospodynią się poczuła i nie byle jaką, panią prawie, to i rządy same jej jakoś w ręce szły, a z nimi i powaga w niej rosła, i harność pełna mocy a spokojności! Nosiła się po izbach swobodnie, doglądała wszystkiego bystro i tak mądrze kierowała, jakby już nie wiada od kiela na swoim gospodarzyła. – Jaka jest, wnet stary rozpozna i jego to rzecz, ale widzi mi się, że gospodyni będzie z niej sielna – szepnęła Ewka do Jagustynki. – Mądra i Kaśka, jak pełna faska! – odparła przekąśliwie. – Będzie tak, póki jej stary nie obmierznie, od kiela nie zacznie ganiać za parobkami... – Tego nie zrobi, ino że Mateusz jest w odwodzie, nie poniecha jej przecież. – I... poniecha! Zmusi go do tego ktoś drugi, zmusi... – Boryna? – Hale, Boryna! Jest ktoś mocniejszy od obu... jest...niech no ten czas nadejdzie, a zobaczycie sami uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Witek, odegnajno psa, bo szczeka i szczeka, aż uszy bolą, i rozpędź tych chłopaczysków, szyby jeszcze powygniatają i ogacenie rozniesą. Witek skoczył z batem, pies umilkł, ale rozległy się piski i tętent uciekającej wrzaskliwie gromady; odegnał ich aż na drogę i powracał chyłkiem, bo posypał się za nim grad błota i kamieni. – Witek! Poczekaj no! – wołał Roch, stojący przy węgle od podwórza, w cieniu. – – Wywołaj Jambrożego, powiedz, że pilna sprawa, poczekam na ganku. Dopiero w jakiś pacierz nadszedł Jambroży, srodze zły, że mu przerwali jadło w najlepszym miejscu, bo przy prosięcinie z grochem. – Kościół się pali czy co? – Nie krzyczcie! Chodźcie do Kuby, bo zdaje mi się, że umiera. – Niech zdycha, a nie przeszkadza ludziom jeść! Byłem na odwieczerzy u niego i mówiłem jusze, aby się do szpitala szykował, nogę by mu urznęli i wnet by wyzdrowiał!... – Powiedzieliście mu o tym! Teraz rozumiem, zdaje mi się, że sam sobie obciął nogę... – Jezus, Maria! Jak to, sam sobie obciął? – Chodźcie prędzej, zobaczycie. Szedłem spać do obory i ledwiem wlazł na podwórze, Łapa skoczył do mnie, szczekał, skamlał, za kapotę mnie zębami darł i ciągał, nie mogłem pojąć, czego chce... a. on wybiegał naprzód, siadał w progu stajni i skowyczał. Podszedłem, patrzę, Kuba leży przewieszony przez próg, z głową w stajni! Myślałem zrazu, że chciał wyjść na powietrze i omdlał! Przeniosłem go na wyrko i zapaliłem latarkę, żeby wody poszukać, a on cały we krwi, blady jak ściana i z nogi krew bucha. Prędzej, żeby nie puścił ostatniej pary... Weszli do stajni, Jambroży zabrał się ostro do trzeźwienia; Kuba leżał bezwładny, dychał coś niecoś i rzęził przez zwarte zęby, że trzeba było je nożem podważać by mu nieco wody wlać do gardła. Nogę miał przerąbaną w kolanie, ledwie się trzymała na skórze i obficie krwawiła. Na progu czerwieniły się plamy krwi i leżała okrwawiona siekiera, a taczalnik do naostrzania, któren zawsze stał pod okapem stajni, walał się teraz pod progiem. – Juści, sam sobie obciął. Bał się szpitala, myślał głupi, że sobie pomoże, ale twardy chłop, ale zawzięty! Jezus, żeby sobie samemu obcinać kulasa! Prosto nie do wiary! Krew go mocno odeszła. Kuba otworzył naraz oczy i wodził nimi dosyć przytomnie. – Odleciała? Dziobnąłem dwa razy, ale mnie zamroczyło... – szeptał. – Boli cię to? – Nic a nic. Sił się ino wyzbyłenn do cna, ale zdrowszym! Leżał spokojnie i ani krzyknął, gdy mu Jambroży, nogę składał, mył i krępował w zmoczone szmaty. Roch na klęczkach przyświecał latarnią i modlił się tak gorąco, aż mu łzy ciekły po twarzy, a Kuba ino się uśmiechał radośnie, tkliwo jakoś i rzewnie, jak to dzieciątko w polu porzucone, które nim pozna, że bez matki, raduje się do traw, co nad nim szumią, za słońcem patrzy, do przelatujących ptaszków rączki wyciąga i po swojemu gada ze wszystkim, i cieszy się, tak ci i on czuł się teraz; dobrze mu było, spokojnie i nieboleśnie, a tak na duszy lekko i wesoło, że za nic sobie miał chorobę, ino się z cicha przechwalał... jako siekierę dobrze wyostrzył... nogę ułożył na progu... i dziabnął w samo jabłko... zabolało, ale noga od jednego razu nie puściła... więc drugi raz dziabnął ze wszystkiej mocy... i oto nic go teraz nie boli, pomogło widać... że niechby tylko miał więcej mocy, to nie gniłby dłużej na wyrku, a na wesele szedł...do tańca się brał... i podjadłby nieco, bo jeść mu się chce... – Leż spokojnie i nic się nie ruchaj, jadła dostaniesz rychło, powiem Józi. Roch go pogłaskał po twarzy i wyszli z Jambrożym na podwórze. – Do rana wykipi, uśnie cicho jak ptaszek, bo krew go całkiem odeszła. – Księdza mu trzeba przywieźć, póki przytomny! – Kiej ksiądz pojechał na wieczór do Woli, do dziedziców. – Pójdę po niego, zwlekać nie można! – Do Woli jest mila, po nocy i przez las nie traficie. Stoją tu gotowe konie ludzi, co mają po wieczerzy odjeżdżać, bierzcie je i jedźcie. Wyprowadzili konie na drogę i Roch siadł. – A nie zapominajcie o Kubie, trzeba go przypilnować! – zawołał ruszając. – Nie ostawię go samego, nie zapomnę.. Wnet jednak zapomniał; tyle baczył, że Józi powiedział o jadle, a sam wrócił za stół, do butelki mocno się przypiął i tak serdecznie, że rychło o Bożym świecie nie wiedział Józka zaś, że to poczciwe było dziewczątko, co tylko mogła, nazbierała na miseczkę, wódki w półkwarcie nalała sporo i zaniesła ochotnie. – Kuba, przejedzcie ździebko, użyjcie i wy wesela! – Bóg ci zapłać! Kiełbasa widzi mi się czujna, wieje od niej. – Dyć umyślnie przypróżałam, byście posmakowali.– Wraziła mu miskę w ręce, bo ciemno było w stajni.– Wypijcie przódzi wódkę. Wszystko wypił do dna. – Posiedź zdziebko, tak mi się samemu ckni... Począł glamać, pogryzać, żuć, ale nie mógł nic przełknąć. – Weselą się, co? – Takie wesele, tyla narodu, żem w życiu nie widziała większego. – Borynowe przeciech, to nie dziwota! – szepnął z dum – Juści, a ociec się tak weselą i cięgiem za Jaguusia chodzą, cięgiem. – Jakże... urodna, piękna na gębie, kieby jaka pani dworska! – Wiecie, a Szymek Dominikowej to się ma do Nastki Gołębianki. – Stara nie pozwoli, u Nastki z dziesięć gęb siedzi na trzech morgach. – Toteż ich rozgania, gdzie dopadnie, i srodze pilnuje. – Wójt jest? – Zabawia drugich i najbardziej pyskuje, a Jambroży także. – Jeszcze by nie, kiej na takim weselu są, u takiego gospodarza! Nie wiesz, co u Antków? – zapytał cicho. – Jakże, skoczyłam do nich na zmroku, dzieciom poniesłam mięsa, placków, to chleba... Z chałupy me wypędził i ciepnął za mną, com przyniesła... Zawziął się silnie i taki zły, taki zły... a bieda u nich w chałupie i ten płacz... Hanka ino się kłóci z siostrą, że się już pono i do kudłów brały. Nie odrzekł na to, nos ostro wycierał, a prędzej dychał jakoś. – Józia – rzekł po chwili – klacz postękuje jakoś i pokłada się już od wieczora, pewnie jest na oźrebieniu...trza by przypilnować. Picie jakie narządzić. Jak to se stęka! Biedota kochana, a ja nic nie potrafię pomóc...okrutniem słaby... bez mocy całkiem... Zmęczył się i zamilkł, i jakby zasypiał. Józka odeszła spiesznie. – Cesiu! Ceś, Ceś... – zawołał przytomniejąc. Klacz zarżała przeciągle i rzuciła się na uwięzi, aż łańcuch zabrzęczał. – Podjem se choć raz do syta! Dostaniesz, piesku, swoje, dostaniesz, nie skomlij ino... Wziął się ostro do kiełbasy, ale nie mógł, nie chciało mu się zupełnie, rosło mu w ustach. – Mój Jezus, tyle kiełbasy, tyle mięsa... a nie mogę...całkiem nie mogę. Darmo probował, oblizywał, wąchał. nie mógł, ręka mu opadła bezsilnie, chował więc pod słomę, nie puszczając z garści. – Mój Boże, tyla tego, że nigdy w życiu nie miałem, a nie mogę. Żałość ścisnęła mu duszę i łzy pociekły po twarzy, płakał rzewnie, aż sięzanosił, jak to dzieciątko ukrzywdzone. – Potem se zjem, odpocznę nieco i bal se sprawię – pomyślał. Ale i potem nie mógł, zapadał w sen, nie popuszczając kiełbasy z garści, nie czując jednak, że Łapa mu ją po cichu obgryzał... Otrzeźwiał nagle, bo po wieczerzy muzyka gruchnęła w chałupie z taką mocą, aż ściany stajni drygały i przestraszone kury gdakały z chlewów. Wrzaski buchnęły we świat i pryskały od domu niby te ognie czerwone w noc ciemną, niby grzmoty buchały po stajni. Hulanka tam już szła siarczysta, śmiechy, wesołość, zabawa, a raz w raz ziemia dudniała od przegonów i pisk dzieuszyn rozdzierał powietrze. Kuba nasłuchiwał zrazu, ale rychło zapomniał o wszystkim, sen go brał i niósł w ćmę jakąś wrzawliwą, jakby pod wody szumiące... na dno rozwytych wichurą borów. A gdy wesele ostrzej lunęło wrzawą i trzaski hołubców, bitych zapamiętale, dom zda się roznosiły, budził się nieco, wychylał duszę z ciemnicy, podnosił z niepamięci, wracał z dalekości przerażających i słuchał. A czasem jeść probował albo szeptał cicho, serdecznie: – Ceśka, Ceś, Ceś! Ale już dusza wychodziła z niego powoli i niesła się we światy, jako ten ptaszek Jezusowy, kołowała jeszcze błędnie, oderwać się nie mogła jeszcze, że przywierała czasami do ziemie świętej, by odpocząć z utrudzenia, utulić swój płacz sierocy we wrzawie ludzkiej; między kochane zachodziła, wśród żywe szła, do bratów wołała żałośnie i u serc prosiła pomocy, aż mocą Jezusową skrzepiona i miłosierdziem, niesła się na jakieś pola wiośniane, na te Boże ugory ogromne, nieobjęte, wieczną światłością oprzędzone i weselem wiecznym. I wyżej leciała, dalej, dalej, aż tam... ...Aż tam zaś, gdzie już nie dosłyszy człowieczego płakania ni żałosnego skrzybotu duszy wszelkiej... ...Tam zaś, gdzie ino pachnące lilie wioną, gdzie kwietne pola miodną słodkością szumią, gdzie ciekną rzeki gwiezdne po dnach barwionych rzęsiście, gdzie wieczny dzień. ...Tam zaś, gdzie ino ciche modlenie płynie i dymy pachnące wleką się cięgiem, jako te mgły, dzwonki brzęczą i organy cicho grają, i święta ofiara odprawuje się ciągle, i naród już bezgrzeszny, i aniołowie, i święci pośpiewują spólnie chwałę Pańską, w ten kościół święty, nieśmiertelny, Boży! Gdzie ino duszy człowiekowej modlić się a wzdychać, a płakać z radości i weselić się z Panem w wiek wieków. Tam się ano rwała dusza umęczona i odpocznienia tęskliwa, Kubowa dusza. ............................................................................. Dom zaś tańcował wciąż i weselił się całym sercem, ochotniej nawet niźli wczoraj, bo poczęstunek był sutszy i barzej niewolili gospodarze. Wodzili się też w tanach do upadłego. Wrzeli już niby ten ukrop na mocnym ogniu, a co przysłabli zdziebko, muzyka grzmiała z nową siłą, że jako łan, uderzony wichurą, ino się przyginali, brali rozmach, niecili rum nogami i z krzykiem szli w nowy tan, ze śpiewami, a huczno, tłumno i ogniście. Że już im dusze całkiem stajały od gorącości, krew kipiała warem, rozum odchodził, serca się zapamiętały w hulance, a każdy nerw dygotał do taktu, każdy ruch był tańcem, każdy krzyk śpiewem, a każde oczy weselem się jarzyły i radością. I tak szło przez całą noc, do samego świtania! A dzień podnosił się ciężko i cicho, porankowe brzaski siały na świat posępne, nieprzeniknione zwały chmur, a już przed samym wschodem słońca zamroczyło się z nagła i pociemniało, zaczął padać śnieg. Polatywał zrazu z rzadka i kołujący, jak to igliwo w dzień wietrzny, aż się i potem rozśnieżyło na dobre. Śnieg sypał jakby przez gęste sito, padał prosto, równo, jednostajnie, bez szelestu i pokrywał dachy, drzewa, płoty i ziemię całą jakby podbielonym, szarawym przędziwem albo tym pierzem niedartym. Rychtyk i wesele się skończyło, mieli się jeszcze wieczorem zebrać w karczmie na poprawiny, ale teraz już poczęli rozchodzić się do domów. Tylko drużbowie z druhnami i muzyką na czele zebrali się kupą przed gankiem i zaśpiewali wraz jednym głosem ostatnią piosneczkę: Dobranoc państwu młodym, Dobranoc ! Dobrą nockę oddajemy, Sami służką ostajemy, Dobranoc! ............................................................. A Kuba w ten sam czas składał duszę swoją pod święte Panajezusowe nóżki. ............................................................. Kategoria:Chłopi